Heaven's Wolf
by Dr.13
Summary: On the bridge the was more then one bloodline awaken that day now watch as naruto becomes the legend Heaven's Wolf pair Naru/Oc Lee/Oc Neji/Ten Gar/Hin Sas/?


Disclaim: i don't own Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The sage of six paths is known as the one to bring charka to the ninja world but the thing nobody really know was that he had four students. On his death bed he told his students to tell him their deepest wishes and he would make it so. _

_" Come forward Madara and tell me your wish." said the sage of six paths _

_The man that came forward was wearing red armor with black hair and black eyes._

_" Master my wish is to be able to copy the justu's that my enemy use on me and be able to counter it with a justu I know or to use the same one on them." said Madara_

_" If that is your wish then come to my bed." said the sage of six paths_

_And Madara did just that and when the sage of six paths touch his forehead and add a little of his charka in Madara head. _

_" Ok now open your eyes and go look in the mirror." said the sage of six paths_

_When Madara look in the mirror he saw that his eyes were red and had three comas in them forming a pinwheel. " Thank you Master." said Madara_

_" Ok_ _Hashirama step forward and tell me your wish." said the sage of six paths_

_The man that step forward was wearing red armor and had long brown hair and brown eyes_

_" Master my wish is to be one with nature, be able to tell what they are feeling to make trees be able to grow with just a though." said Hashirama_

_" If that is your wish come to my bed." said the Sage of Six Paths_

_Hashirama came over to the bed, and the Sage of Six Paths began to gather nature charka in both his hands and touch Hashirama on the head and over the heart._

_" Their you now are one with nature." said the Sage of Six Paths_

_" Haku what is your wish." said the Sage of Six Paths_

_The man that step forward was wearing white armor and had long black hair._

_" Master my wish is to be able to see the charka points." said Haku_

_" Then come over to my bed." sighed the Sage of SIx Paths _

_Haku came over to the bed and the Sage of Six Paths touch his forehead with his charka and told him to go look in the mirror._

_Haku went to look in the mirror and saw that his eyes were white as snow you couldn't see the pupil or anything._

_" Tenro tell me what your wish is." said the Sage of Six Paths_

_The man that step forward was wearing a white shirt with a blue wolf on the back of it howling at the moon. He had two swords on his back, and he had sun-kissed hair and sky blue eyes wearing white shorts._

_" Master as you know my specialty is my speed, So I would like it if you could make it so I could define the rules of time and space." said Tenro_

_" What do you mean Tenro?" asked everybody in the room_

_" I mean could you Master make it so I could define or not follow the rules of time and space, you know to be able to move so fast that time will stand still and be able to appear out know where so space would be nothing to me. Also could you add a next level to it if it not to much?" asked Tenro_

_" No it not to much to add I did that to all the others." said the Sage of Six Paths_

_" Well I would like to make it so the next level would make time stop complete to you so you can get a quick kill in and the only way to get it is by hard work and you cant use this level often because if you do you will go blind." said Tenro_

_"Okay Tenro come over here so I came it so." said the Sage of Six Paths_

_And Tenro just that he came over and the Sage of Six Paths touch his forehead and heart so all his descendant would not die from slowing down time and going through space often._

_" Now Tenro go look in the mirror." said the Sage of Six Paths_

_Tenro look in the mirror and saw that his eyes look like a black hole only sky blue._

_" Ok now that I made your wishes come true you must tell me what your bloodline will be called and what your clan name will be." said the Sage of Six Paths_

_" Master my bloodline will be called the sharingan, and my clan will be called Uchiha." said Madara Uchiha_

_" Master my bloodline will be called Mokuton, and my clan will be called Senju." said Hashirama Senju_

_" Master my bloodline will be called byakugan, and my clan will be called Hyuuga." said Haku Hyuuga_

_" Master my bloodline will be called rappugan, and my clan will be called Namikaze." said Tenro Namikaze_

_After their master die they were trying to come up with what to do. It wasn't going really well._

_" Hashirama I'm telling you with are new powers we could take over this world and rule it like kings." said Madara_

_" And what would be the point of that?" asked Hashirama_

_" The point is we could be the best their every was and you don't even want to use your powers." said Madara_

_" Hey I got and idea, how about we train using are bloodlines and make some justu out of them." said Tenro_

_" I agree with Tenro." said Haku_

_" See even Haku- WHAT you agree with me?" asked Tenro_

_" Yes I do that would be most reasonable to do." said Haku_

_" Okay how about this we pick a area were going to train and meet back here in three years." said Hashirama_

_" Ok I called the mountains." said Tenro_

_" I called the forest." said Hashirama_

_" I called the ocean." said Haku_

_" I called the sand." said Madara_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Three years later**_

_You see three people walking to same place from different direction. One coming from the forest, another coming from the sands, and the last one coming from the ocean._

_" Well it seems Tenro is late somethings never change." said Madara now wearing a red shirt and white shorts with a fan on the shorts the top was white and the bottom was red._

_" Now Madara Tenro is not late yet he still has three minutes to get here." said Hashirama now wearing a green shirt and green shorts._

_" Hashirama you got to stop protecting him." said Haku now wearing a blue shirt with a red flame on his back and wearing blue shorts_

_" Well while we wait let talk about are bloodlines." said Madara_

_" Well my bloodline I came to realize is that it came trees, plants anything grow and also I came make demons bow to me." said Hashirama_

_" Damn Hashirama and I thought had the best one, my bloodline does allow me to see the charka points, but the next level allows me to see the way charka moves and flows allowing me to cut the charka flow." said Haku(_A/N I got that from Hakumei)

_" Ha my bloodline beats both of yours, it allows me to be able to copy justu like I asked for but it also allows me to predict on movement before they make it, and the next level allows me to trap my opponents in a genjustu and torture them and the other move allow me to teleport to any where as long I been their." said Madara_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**On the Mountains**_

_**" **__Oh Shit I'm going to be late." said Tenro as he grab his swords got dress brush his teeth._

_" Damn their no way I be able to make their in time so I guess I going to have to use my bloodline damn." said Tenro as he disappear in to space_

_You see any though he was the one to ask for this three year traing trip he only use his bloodline like once a month and he and already use it._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Back with the others**_

_They were all talking about what they did in the three years and the question that they all asked is do you know who the Shiro Ookami is._

_" No all I know is that he carry's two swords on his back." said Madara_

_" All I know is that he has sun-kissed hair." said Hashirama_

_" All I know is that he the first one to have a summon contract with wolfs." said Haku_

_As a look of surprise_ _came to all their faces._

_" You don't think that Tenro is Shiro Ookami do you?" asked Madara_

_" I mean think about he was the only one I know that had a summoning contract with wolf. So do any of you have their summoning contract yet?" asked Haku_

_Before either could answer something appear right in the middle of them that took on a shape. They all jump up into their stances and asked " How are you and how dare you step on this scared land" they all said at the same time_

_" Well look who we have here the nizetsumi, the juken master, and kikami." said The man_

_" How the hell do you know about our nicknames are you some kind of bounty hunter?" they all asked at the same time._

_" I been called a lot of names before but never bounty hunter, like the Shiro Ookami, Baka, Dope, but my favorite is Tenro." said Tenro as he broke out laughing at the looks on the other faces._

_" Ok now that everybody here, Tenro you are going to have to tell us what your bloodline does and what the next level does." said Madara_

_" Well this is the thing I only use my bloodline like once a month, so I can really tell you is that it stop time compleaty and space is nonexistent. I didn't get the next level because I didn't want it the only reason I put that their is for my descendant that became greedy with power and use that level to many times." said Tenro_

_" Ok if you didn't train your bloodline what were you doing?" asked Haku_

_" Well I came back here and master all the justu and made some of my own and made a new sword style, became friends with the wolf boss and he told me that some of his friends were looking at the three of you." said Tenro_

_" Wait you mean that you master every last one justu." said Hashirama _

_" Yep every last one it took me about two and half years to do but I did it." said Tenro_

_" Ok now that over back to what we were talking about the last time we were all together." said Madara_

_" Two tell you truth Madara I rather go start a village because that way more people will come and we could train them to be the best." Tenro_

_" I agree with Tenro." said Haku_

_" I also agree with Tenro." said Hashirama_

_" Fine but what is the village going to be called?" asked Madara_

_" It will be called __Konohagakure" said Tenro _

_As the Greastest of the five Major village were born_

End of Prologue

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Are story begins with a Blond man standing in the middle of a field surrounded by enemy ninjas thinking _" So this is how I going to die man it feels like it was just yesterday that all this started."_

You see this man was the Rokudaime Hokage Naruto Namikaze the last one of the village of the hidden in the leaves. The rest were killed by Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, and Oto the only reason he survived was because he was in a meeting in Suna with Garra.

Naruto knew that he was going to die as he started to draw his swords so he started going down memory lane back to where it all started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback( all the flashback will be in regular letters)

" Naruto I heard from Kakashi that something happen on your mission to the wave. Can you please show me." said a man wearing robes with red outlines and a red and white hat he was the Hokage.

" Old man I don't really know how." said a boy wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with sun-kissed hair and sky blue eyes.

" That easy all you do is add charka to your eyes." said the Hokage

" Ok here goes nothing." said Naruto as he closed his eyes and add charka to them.

" Now naruto I want you to look the picture of the Yondaime on the wall and get what ever behind the picture." said the Hokage

"Ok but I don't really see the point." said Naruto as he looked a the picture and saw something behind it but that was impossible their was nothing but solid wall behind it.

But Naruto got the stuff anyway and put all them on the table. " Ok Old man could you tell me what this stuff is?" asked Naruto

" Naruto this is the stuff your mom and dad left you and before you get all mad and stuff I couldn't get that even I try." said the Hokage

" Ok I guess that make sense so are you going to help search through this stuff." said Naruto.

" Well Naruto I know that the biggest scroll you should look at first." said the Hokage_" Yes the biggest scroll is the one that Minato told me would make Naruto dependent on his bloodline and then when he uses it to much he will go blind and then we will kill him." _though the Hokage

" Ok." said Naruto as he open it

_If you are reading this scroll that means you are of my blood I know it cool but I'm going to tell you some thing really important we NamiKaze have a bloodline called Rappugan It allows us to stop time and space seems non existent to us. I know that it sounds cool but I don't want you to use it constantly I know your asking why because I saw what happen to Madara and Haku they became so dependent on their bloodline that they forgot what are master taught us. Madara didn't use none of the justu he knew any more all he use was justu he copy. Haku forgot all the justu he learn and became dependent on the juken and byakugan. So you see this is why I don't want you to use it constantly. My son did not listen to me and use it constantly and went on to achieve the next level he keep using it then one day he woke up and couldn't see you see the reason I that happen is because I asked my master to make it so that if you achieve the next level of our bloodline and use it constantly you will became blind. Now you want to be strong like you Great it alot of greats you would only use it once a month and train your other skills. In this scroll I have sealed my two swords my contract with the wolves and every justu I knew but I asked you not just learn how to make the justu work, but to master it like that little monkey Sarutobi did. Also this is my last wish DO NOT HAVE MORE THEN ONE WIFE IF YOU DO THE WOLVES WILL KILL AND I WILL CAME BACK AND HUNT YOU. To get all the stuff I told about is to put blood on the seal at the bottom but make sure this is what you want because as soon as you put blood on it you can only use your bloodline once a month_

_From Tenro _

Now Naruto was at a crossroads on one hand he had bloodline that would make him impossible to beat and on the other hand he would go blind from it and he really wanted to sign the wolf contract what every that was. As he bit his finger and put it on the seal.

As soon as that two scrolls popped out of the scroll. One had the signed of a wolf on it and the other was mark swords.

Naruto grab the one with signed for wolf on it and saw that only one person signed it and that was Tenro and he saw that it was signed in blood so he bit his finger again and signed his name on it and saw the handsigns you needed to summon them.

As Naruto grab the swords scroll and did the same thing he saw that one sword was a bright as a full moon, and the other was a dark as a new moon. On the scroll was a list of styles he could for them one of them was called the dance of the moons witch look like it would it would the most damage.

" Naruto before you do anything you regret maybe you should look at your father scroll." said the Hokage

" Nah I'm good oji-san, but I will take my mother scroll." said Naruto as he took that one and left out of the room.

" Damn it you little brat you were supposed to take your father scroll, I don't even know how that scroll Tenro wrote got in their cause he been died and I know that Minato wouldn't put that in their." said Sarutobi

But the thing that Sarutobi didn't know was that Tenro wasn't died he was actually alive and doing pretty well and he was about to go meet his alot of greats grandson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" So Tenro finally found him a descendant of his to train, well it to bad for him that my descendant was the rookie of the year Sasuke Uchiha." said a man wearing a cloak with red clouds on it and a masked on that only showed one eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" So Tenro has finally got him a appertice huh, well I feel sorry for him cause my student is the past rookie of the year Neji Hyuuga." said a man wearing a white robe and long hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" This sucks I don't have any body I can train all because Tsundae didn't want to have a kid." said a man wearing a black shirt and white shorts with short spiky brown hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That the end of it, Please Review, And if a beta is reading this could you please help me.

Yep it a evil Hokage their not a lot of story out their like that so I decide to make one

Translation

**rappugan-Wrap Eye**

**Tenro-Heavenly wolf**

**Shiro Ookami- White Wolf**

**NiZetsumi-Red Death**

**KiKami-Wood God**


End file.
